Despacito
by chryssans289
Summary: [KAISOO] Jongin sudah terlanjur kecewa dengan mantan Istrinya. Dendam di hati kian membara. Ia menggila, satu yang terlintas dalam pikiran untuk melampiaskan balas dendamnya. Dan itu melalui anak dari mantan istrinya. Despacito! aku akan menyiksamu pelan-pelan, sayang. nikmati rasa sakitnya - Kim Jongin. WARNING INSIDE! 18 plus plus / INCEST stuff / YAOI! / BOYS LOVE! / DLDR!
1. Prolog

Chryssans289 Present.

Despacito.

2017

[KAISOO]

Fanfiction yang muncul dari imajinasi bejat author setelah mendengarkan lagu Justin Bieber ft. Luis Fonsi, Daddy Yankee – Despacito.

Summary: Jongin sudah terlanjur kecewa dengan mantan istrinya. Dendam dihati kian membara. Ia menggila, satu yang terlintas dalam pikiran untuk melampiaskan balas dendamnya. Dan itu melalui anak dari mantan istrinya. _Despacito!_ Aku akan menyiksamu _pelan-pelan_ sayang. Nikmati rasa sakitnya. – Kim Jongin.

WARNING!

18+ / INCEST Stuff / Under age are not recommended! / Violence! / BDSM! / Hard Sex / Mental Sick / Psychologycal! / YAOI!/ BOYxBOY! / DLDR!

Saya benar-benar tidak menyarankan Fanfiction ini dibaca oleh anak dibawah umur. Banyak unsur kekerasan dan jujur ini mungkin akan jadi cerita yang berat. Saya bahkan ragu bisa menyelesaikan cerita ini atau tidak. Sekali lagi saya peringatkan, jangan membaca jika anda merasa tidak cocok dengan tema yang saya ambil.

Maaf untuk Kyungsoo, mungkin saya akan membuatnya sangat _sakit_ di FF ini.

.

.

I: Prologue

.

.

Apa yang kalian harapkan pada remaja yang masih begitu _hijau_? Naif dan melakukan semua hal dengan menggunakan pikiran pendek. Pola pikiran mereka hanya berpusat pada kesenangan duniawi tanpa berniat memandang masa depan yang seharusnya akan mereka pahami, berjalan dengan sangat sulit. Melakukan semuanya asal mereka bahagia. Begitupun dengan Kim Jongin, remaja polos yang hanya mengerti bahwa jatuh cinta membuatnya bahagia, ringan, lepas, membuatnya melupakan segala sesuatu dengan mudah. Dan pada suatu masa ia mengenal seorang wanita yang membuatnya jatuh sejatuh jatuhnya. Jongin tenggelam dalam _fatamorgana_ bernama kesalahan. Membawanya pada realitas bahwa rasa kecewanya sudah tak bisa lagi dibayar lunas. Jongin menjadi _gila_.

.

.

"Kumohon Krys! Aku mencintaimu! Aku memujamu! Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku." Disana. Jongin berlutut dengan segelintir air mata membasahi pipi. Memeluk kaki wanita yang berdiri angkuh dengan tatapan dingin.

"Aku hamil Jongin! Kau tau kan kalau kau itu miskin! Kau tidak akan bisa membiayai anakku nantinya. Lagipula ini bukan anakmu, dia milik Yunho. Aku akan menikah lagi dengannya." Suara dingin itu menusuk saraf _Vestibulokoklearis_ Jongin hingga berefek membekunya tubuh—sampai ke hatinya. Dia merasa terhina. Tapi rasa cinta sudah terlanjur meradang hingga mengikis ngilu berdenyut dari kata-kata tajam menusuk sang wanita pujaan.

"Aku tidak peduli Krys. Aku akan berusaha dengan keras untuk menghidupi kita berdua. Aku tidak peduli dia anak siapa! Aku cinta mati padamu!"

"Hentikan omong kosongmu Jongin!"

.

.

"Tuan, aku menemukan informasi mengenai wanita itu. Anaknya, baru berumur dua bulan."

"Ambil dia dari wanita brengsek itu. Akan kuajarkan padanya bagaimana rasanya kehilangan dan dikecewakan."

.

.

"MAKAN BRENGSEK! AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKANMU MATI!"

"A..appa.. hiks.."

.

.

"A..appa, K..kyungsoo ingin b-bersekolah seperti mereka.."

.

.

"Ah! K..kyungsoo mo.. ah! Mohon! Appa! Anghhh! Eh.. hiks.. Appa.. hiks.. s-sakit, K..kumohon le..paskan."

.

.

"Aku akan menyiksamu _pelan-pelan_ sayang. Nikmati rasa sakitnya."

"Akh! A-andwae.. hiks.."

.

.

Appa, aku tidak mengerti. Hati dan tubuhku hancur. Tapi rasa apa ini? dia tumbuh begitu saja seiring dengan rasa sakit yang kau berikan. Aku ingin bertanya padamu, tapi mungkin kau akan memukulku nanti. Aku takut, apa aku sakit? Kenapa setiap aku memandang mata teduhmu yang menenangkan, jantungku berdetak begitu kuat seakan nyaris meledak?

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

.

.

.

Fanfiction dengan Pairing KAISOO pertama saya.

Saya gak yakin sama keberanian saya sendiri untuk nulis FF kaya gini. Saya cuman ga kuat buat nyiksa Kyungsoo. Tapi lagu Despacito seolah menghipnotis saya untuk melakukannya, haha.

Tidak janji bisa update cepat, LoL XD

Tidak ada review, tidak ada chapter baru.

 _Regards,_

 _Chryssans289_

 _09/07/2017_


	2. Pain

Chryssans289 Present.

Despacito.

2017

[KAISOO]

Fanfiction yang muncul dari imajinasi bejat author setelah mendengarkan lagu Justin Bieber ft. Luis Fonsi, Daddy Yankee – Despacito.

Summary: Jongin sudah terlanjur kecewa dengan mantan istrinya. Dendam dihati kian membara. Ia menggila, satu yang terlintas dalam pikiran untuk melampiaskan balas dendamnya. Dan itu melalui anak dari mantan istrinya. _Despacito!_ Aku akan menyiksamu _pelan-pelan_ sayang. Nikmati rasa sakitnya. – Kim Jongin.

WARNING!

18+ / INCEST Stuff / Under age are not recommended! / Violence! / BDSM! / Hard Sex / Mental Sick / Psychologycal! / YAOI!/ BOYxBOY! / DLDR!

Saya benar-benar tidak menyarankan Fanfiction ini dibaca oleh anak dibawah umur. Banyak unsur kekerasan dan jujur ini mungkin akan jadi cerita yang berat. Saya bahkan ragu bisa menyelesaikan cerita ini atau tidak. Sekali lagi saya peringatkan, jangan membaca jika anda merasa tidak cocok dengan tema yang saya ambil.

Maaf untuk Kyungsoo, mungkin saya akan membuatnya sangat _sakit_ di FF ini.

.

.

II: Pain

.

.

Apa yang kalian harapkan pada remaja yang masih begitu _hijau_? Naif dan melakukan semua hal dengan menggunakan pikiran pendek. Pola pikiran mereka hanya berpusat pada kesenangan duniawi tanpa berniat memandang masa depan yang seharusnya akan mereka pahami, berjalan dengan sangat sulit. Melakukan semuanya asal mereka bahagia. Begitupun dengan Kim Jongin, remaja polos yang hanya mengerti bahwa jatuh cinta membuatnya bahagia, ringan, lepas, membuatnya melupakan segala sesuatu dengan mudah. Dan pada suatu masa ia mengenal seorang wanita yang membuatnya jatuh sejatuh jatuhnya. Jongin tenggelam dalam _fatamorgana_ bernama kesalahan. Membawanya pada realitas bahwa rasa kecewanya sudah tak bisa lagi dibayar lunas. Jongin menjadi _gila_.

...

Kim Jongin lahir di Kota Mokpo, Provinsi Jeolla Selatan. Provinsi yang terkenal dengan daerah penghasil bahan pangan paling beragam dikarenakan tanahnya yang subur. Udara yang bersih dan lingkungan yang masih begitu terjaga keindahannya membuat provinsi ini menjadi salah satu destinasi wisata yang sering dikunjungi oleh turis lokal maupun mancanegara.

Ayah dan ibunya memilih pindah ke desa setelah Jongin berumur tiga tahun karena sang ayah kehilangan pekerjaan di salah satu kantor daerah di Mokpo. Mereka memutuskan untuk membeli rumah sederhana. Bertahan hidup dengan menggantungkan diri sebagai petani, sementara sang Ibu hanya bekerja sambilan memanen buah apel di ladang milik pemerintah.

Jongin anak yang cerdas, dia selalu bisa melampaui anak-anak lain seusianya. Dia egois, keras kepala dan punya kemauan yang tinggi. Jika dirinya sudah berusaha keras, maka apa yang diharapkan harus ada dalam genggaman. Ia tak pernah membiarkan targetnya lepas begitu saja. Itulah kenapa Jongin selalu bisa meraih kesuksesan dalam pendidikan.

Elementary hingga Junior High School ia habiskan di Mokpo, ikut bersama sang paman disana. Setiap bulan ayahnya akan mengirimkan uang untuk biaya sekolah Jongin. Hingga kelulusannya di Junior High School, ayah dan ibunya memberi kabar bahwa seharusnya ia berhenti sekolah. Jongin marah, seharusnya orang tua memberikan dukungan moril bagi anaknya. Memberi semangat, mendorong sang anak menggapai cita-cita yang di inginkan.

Namun saat itu sang ayah hanya bisa memasang wajah sendu. Ayahnya sudah tak lagi muda, seringkali rasa nyeri punggung datang mendera ketika tubuhnya berkutat dengan alat-alat pertanian. Ayah Jongin berharap jika Jongin dapat melanjutkan pertanian milik ayahnya. Tentu saja dia menolak mentah-mentah. Baginya, masa depan akan terbuka lebar bagi orang cerdas yang punya kemauan seperti Jongin. Tanah pertanian yang tidak begitu luas tidak akan menjamin kehidupannya, apalagi jika nanti ia sudah berkeluarga.

Maka dia mencoba berimpovisasi, mengatakan dengan tegas bahwa dirinya memilih melanjutkan pendidikan dan ibunya terpaksa melepaskannya. Mereka selalu berharap yang terbaik. Hanya doa dan kata maaf ketika tak bisa memberikan apapun pada Jongin untuk bekalnya pergi merantau. Ia akan merindukan udara Mokpo yang sejuk dan pohon _Ginko_ -nya yang unik.

Jongin tak masalah akan itu. Berbekal uang seadanya dan sebuah tas ransel berisi pakaian, ia siap menghadapi dunia yang sebenarnya. Dunia yang penuh dengan persaingan, dendam, dan intrik. Dia harus belajar bagaimana cara bertahan. Karena yang lemah, tak akan pernah bisa hidup lama di dunia yang kejam ini.

Berbekal otaknya yang cerdas tidak sulit untuknya masuk ke salah satu SMA ternama di Seoul. Ya, dia tidak tanggung-tanggung, langsung membanting setirnya ke ibukota. Yang mana ia tau bahwa Seoul merupakan kota besar dengan tingkat biaya hidup yang tak bisa dibilang murah. Saat itu dia menghabiskan seluruh uangnya yang tersisa untuk menyewa _flat_ kecil yang paling murah disana. Dia bahkan harus bertahan selama beberapa hari tanpa makanan. Hanya ubi merah khas desa orang tuanyalah yang jadi pengganjal perut.

Dan dihari ketiganya ia sudah mendapat pekerjaan menjadi salah satu pelayan di café kecil yang tak jauh dari _flat_ kecilnya dengan gaji dimuka. Bersyukur pemilik café merupakan orang yang ramah dan mau membantu.

Lalu hari-hari Kim Jongin berjalan seperti biasa. Bersekolah dipagi hari, dan berangkat bekerja dari pukul tujuh malam hingga sebelas malam. Tak ada kesulitan dalam pendidikannya karena Jongin mendapatkan beasiswa penuh selama tiga tahun berturut-turut.

Di tahun ketiganya ia mendapati dunianya sedikit berubah. Jongin jatuh cinta. Wanita itu bernama Krystal, gadis dengan senyum manis dan kulit putihnya yang menawan. Dia tinggi, langsing, punya rambut coklat panjang yang sedikit bergelombang berhenti tepat diatas pinggangnya. Bola matanya berwarna coklat terang yang mampu menyihir Jongin saat itu juga. Ia baru sadar bahwa wanita itu begitu menawan hingga membuatnya jadi gila. Mungkin karena terlalu sibuk belajar dan berkutat dengan persamaan-persamaan rumit ia jadi tak sempat mengagumi sosok bak malaikat tersebut.

Hari-harinya jadi sedikit kacau, mimpinya selalu dipenuhi bayang-bayang wajah Krystal. Dia mabuk kepayang meski tak ada anggur yang diteguknya. Rasa sudah membuncah hingga minta diluapkan. Ia tak menolak, membiarkan _euforia_ menyenangkan ketika menatap senyuman sang pujaan dari kejauhan meresap ke seluruh aliran darahnya dan meningkatkan adrenalin tanpa bisa dicegah.

Hinga suatu waktu, dengan modal nekat Jongin mengutarakan cinta. Memberikan untaian frasa menakjubkan hasil kemampuan sastranya yang dapat diandalkan disaat-saat seperti ini membuat hati Krystal meleleh. Tentu saja saat itu sang wanita tidak menolak. Ia bahkan menjawab degan mantap bahwa mulai detik itu mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

Kemudian hari-hari mereka menjadi berwarna, indah dengan lukisan warna-warni yang menebarkan suka cita. Hingga kelulusan tiba, Jongin memberanikan diri mengajak Krystal untuk tinggal bersama dengannya. Suatu keajaiban Krystal tak menolak. Jongin pikir wanita itu akan jijik dan berniat memutuskannya satu detik kemudian setelah melihat kondisi Jongin yang apa adanya. Jongin bukanlah pria superior dengan apartement kelas atas dan punya deretan mobil mewah. Dia hanya punya _flat_ sederhana dan sebuah cinta untuk Krystal.

Wanita itu mengatakan pada Jongin jika dia tak masalah dengan semua itu. Dia bilang jika dirinya merupakan korban _broken home_ dan ikut Ibunya ke sini. Dia sudah muak dengan segara realita kehidupan yang membuatnya lelah. Ibunya selalu sibuk bekerja hingga tak sempat memberikan curahan kasih sayang untuk anaknya sendiri. Dan Jongin bisa memberikan itu. Maka Krystal memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama Jongin, pergi dari rumah dan menghilangkan keberadaannya dari sang ibu.

Satu tahun terlewati dengan baik-baik saja oleh keduanya. Jongin berhasil masuk ke universitas kenamaan, S University. Sementara Krystal harus masuk ke Universitas yang berbeda karena gagal pada seleksi yang sama dengan Jongin. Pria itu lagi-lagi mendapatkan beasiswanya secara penuh. Jongin makin giat bekerja karena sekarang ia punya Krysal yang tinggal bersamanya. Dia melakukan dua sampai tiga pekerjaan sampingan hanya demi sang wanita terkasih. Lelah tak dirasakan ketika si cantik menyambutnya dengan senyum hangat, memeluknya dan membagi kecupan hangat yang menenangkan.

Di tahun ketiga hubungan mereka, Jongin memutuskan untuk meminang Krystal dengan sebuah cincin perak sederhana. Si wanita menganguk tanpa ragu. Mereka semakin bahagia, sekarang tak ada lagi yang bisa memisahkan keduanya. Jongin dan Krystal telah terikat. Jongin tidak akan membiarkan wanita kesayangannya lepas. Cintanya sudah ia korek habis hanya untuk Krystal seorang.

Namun ketika pernikahan mereka baru berjalan beberapa bulan, sifat Krystal terlihat sedikit berubah. Wanita itu lebih sering pulang malam meski Jongin sudah tau betul jadwal harian mata kuliah yang Krystal ambil. Tak ada lagi sambutan hangat, apalagi sekedar berbagi kecupan. Mereka memang sudah beberapa kali berhubungan intim, namun sang wanita menolak Jongin untuk mengeluarkannya di dalam. Krystal berkata jika dia belum siap untuk mendapatkan keturunan dengan alasan finansial.

Lagi-lagi finansial, dimana mereka yang hanya tinggal berdua saja sudah begitu sulit hanya untuk sekedar makan, apalagi harus ditambah seorang bayi nanti. Jongin tak masalah akan itu, dia rela menunggu. Berusaha keras menyelesaikan kuliah sebaik mungkin dan segera mencari pekerjaan yang layak. Dia ingin sukses, kemudian membangun keluarga kecil yang bahagia dengan kondisi yang lebih baik bersama Krystal dan anaknya nanti.

Jongin pikir itu mungkin hanya karena jadwal kuliah yang semakin padat. Tapi itu menjadi semakin intens, Krystal terasa makin menjauh dari genggamannya. Dia tak pernah lagi ingin dsentuh oleh Jongin. Pria itu tak menolak, ia tidak ingin membuat Krystal marah. Baginya kenyamanan Krystal adalah yang nomor satu. Ia rela didiamkan, diacuhkan, namun ia tak akan sanggup jika wanita itu pergi meninggalkannya. Jongin rela melakukan apapun asal Krystal selalu berada di sisinya.

Hingga di suatu malam yang dingin kenyataan pedih menampar Jongin, membangunkannya dari mimpi indah yang susah payah ia rancang. Malam itu Jongin baru pulang dari jadwal kerjanya di café. Ia disambut dengan Krystal yang duduk manis di kursi yang ada di ruang tamu. Di sudut kaki kecilnya ada sebuah tas jinjing yang terlihat menggembung. Jongin memasang raut penuh pertanyaan. Ia menghampiri sang istri dengan pandangan tak mengerti.

"Krys, kenapa tidak tidur?" tanya Jongin pelan. Nadanya selalu lembut, tak ingin meningkatkannya barang sesekali karena Krystal terlalu berharga untuk mendengarkan suara kerasnya.

"Aku akan pergi."

"Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau lelah? Aku akan membuatkan susu kalau beg—.."

"Aku serius Jongin!" itu membuat Jongin terdiam. Pria itu duduk bersimpuh di kaki Krystal mengelus lengan sang pujaan hati dengan gerakan yang begitu lembut.

"Krys, apa yang terjadi?"

"Ibu menemukanku. Ia memaksaku kembali. Dan setelah kupikir-pikir, kita tidak akan bisa terus-terusan seperti ini Jongin. Dengan keadaanmu yang seperti ini aku ragu kita akan bisa mendapatkan masa depan yang lebih baik. Dan juga, aku sedang hamil. Aku tak ingin anakku hidup menderita nantinya."

"A..apa? b-bagaimana—.."

"Jongin, dengarkan aku. Aku sudah merahasiakan ini sejak tiga bulan yang lalu darimu. Ibu menemukanku, dia memaksaku untuk kembali bersamanya. Itulah kenapa aku sering pulang larut malam akhir-akhir ini. aku meminta waktu, aku tidak ingin membuatmu kecewa. Aku berniat pergi darimu secara baik-baik. Saat itu, ibu memaksaku untuk menyerahkan diri pada Yunho. Kau kenal? Seorang pengusaha muda pemilik perusahaan SPARK Company. Dan sekarang aku sudah mengandung anaknya. Maaf Jongin, tapi ini demi anakku."

"T..tapi Krys, b..bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan itu setelah apa yang kita lalui bersama selama ini? Krys, aku tidak peduli dengan apapun. Aku mohon, tetaplah bersamaku." Jongin mendongak. Air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Ia bahkan menjatuhkan kodratnya sebagai lelaki, dimana harusnya seorang pria harus lebih kuat dalam fisik maupun mental.

"Maaf Jongin, aku harus pergi." Wanita itu bangkit berdiri, mengambil tas jinjingnya dan hendak melangkah. Namun pelukan Jongin yang melingkar erat di kakinya memaksa Krystal tetap diam di tempat.

"Kumohon Krys! Aku mencintaimu! Aku memujamu! Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku." Disana. Jongin berlutut dengan segelintir air mata membasahi pipi. Memeluk kaki wanita yang berdiri angkuh dengan tatapan dingin.

Wanita itu kehabisan kesabarannya. Ia menarik kakinya sekuat mungkin hingga membuat Jongin tersungkur tak berdaya, "Aku hamil Jongin! Kau tau kan kalau kau itu miskin! Kau tidak akan bisa membiayai anakku nantinya. Lagipula ini bukan anakmu, dia milik Yunho. Aku akan menikah lagi dengannya."

Suara dingin itu menusuk saraf _Vestibulokoklearis_ Jongin hingga berefek membekunya tubuh—sampai ke hatinya. Dia merasa terhina. Tapi rasa cinta sudah terlanjur meradang hingga mengikis ngilu berdenyut dari kata-kata tajam menusuk sang wanita pujaan.

"Aku tidak peduli Krys. Aku akan berusaha dengan keras untuk menghidupi kita berdua. Aku tidak peduli dia anak siapa! Aku cinta mati padamu!"

"Hentikan omong kosongmu Jongin!" Krystal menatap tajam ke bawah, tepat kearah mata sembab Jongin, "Aku pergi.. ibuku sudah menunggu dibawah—jadi kau tak perlu repot mengantar kepergianku. Maaf, dan jangan mencariku lagi setelah ini."

Suara pintu yang tertutup menimbulkan debaman keras. Namun itu terdengar samar di telinga Jongin. Ia tidak merasakan apapun, semuanya nampak kabur. Jongin tergeletak di lantai dengan air mata yang masih setia mengalir. Ia mati, raga dan hatinya mati. Separuh nafasnya telah pergi membawa seluruh semangat Jongin untuk melanjutkan hidup. Jongin tidak mengerti kenapa manusia dapat berubah hanya karena segelintir harta.

Jongin melalui masa-masa sulit sejak saat itu. Tak ingin makan, mandi pun tak lagi ia lakukan. Membiarkan apartementnya hancur menjadi pelampiasan emosi. Bahkan ia beberapa kali mencoba berniat bunuh diri, namun bayangan ayah dan ibunya yang menggantungkan asa dan mengharapkan kesuksesan dari Jongin membuat ia mengurungkan niat. Jongin hanya lelah dengan semuanya. Ia ingin menyendiri untuk sementara. Kuliah tak lagi ia jalani, bahkan Jongin tak lagi bekerja. Asupan nutrisi hanya ia dapat dari sebungkus ramen instant setiap harinya. Hingga uang tabungannya tak lagi bersisa, Jongin tak mampu membayar sewa _flat_ -nya dan ia di depak keluar. Membuat Kim Jongin yang punya ambisi tinggi berubah menjadi Kim Jongin yang lembek dan tak punya semangat hidup.

Berhari-hari hari Jongin terluntang lantung dijalanan. Nyaris mati kelaparan karena tak ada makanan apapun yang masuk ke perutnya. Ditambah dinginnya cuaca akibat salju yang turun membuat Jongin terasa akan mati saat itu juga.

Di jalanan yang sepi itu ia merasakan semuanya tampak berputar di pandangannya. Apakah mungkin ini akhir hidup dari seorang Kim Jongin? Setelah apa yang terjadi padanya. Setelah di tinggalkan oleh sang terkasih, kini dia harus mati sia-sia? Kenapa Tuhan sangat tidak adil pada Jongin?

Namun ketika kegelapan nyaris melahap semua pengelihatannya, ia mendapati sosok tinggi wanita dengan beberapa orang berjas hitam mendekat kearahnya. Dan kemudian semuanya benar-benar menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Jongin terbangun di sebuah kasur super empuk dengan selimut hangat membalut tubuhnya. Apakah ini surga? begitu tanyanya. Ruangan itu serba putih, dengar perabotan yang juga berwarna sama. Sebuah nakas sederhana dengan vas kecil berisi bunga _Chrysant_ kuning diletakkan di samping ranjang.

Kepalanya sedikit terhentak ketika mendapati pintu terbuka. Menampilkan seorang wanita yang tak lagi muda, namun tetap memancarkan aura cantik dan keanggunan yang begitu kentara. Ia mengenakan gaun putih polos selutut dipadukan dengan mantel berwarna mirip dengan bulu serigala _Arktik_. Atau memang bahannya terbuat dari bulu serigala asli? Yang nampaknya bernilai puluhan ribu dollar. Wanita itu mendekat, duduk di samping ranjang Jongin. Mengamatinya pelan dengan tatapan teduh.

"Merasa lebih baik, nak?" wanita itu mengelus surai hitam Jongin dengan pelan. Terpancar nada kerinduan dari suara wanita itu, Jongin merasakannya.

"Siapa kau?" alih-alih menjawab Jongin justru melemparkan pertanyaan. Ia butuh penjelasan kenapa dirinya bisa berakhir di tempat asing seperti ini.

"Aku menemukanmu malam itu. Sepertinya kau sendirian, jadi aku membawamu kemari."

"Malam itu?"

"Ya, kau sudah pingsan selama tiga hari."

Jongin terkejut. Bagaimana dia bisa tertidur selama itu? Jongin bahkan baru menyadari ada infus yang terpasang di tangan kanannya, mungkin itu yang membuatnya tetap hidup setelah pingsannya di malam bersalju.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" mungkin itu terdengar tidak sopan, tapi wanita di depannya terlalu misterius hingga menuntut Jongin melontarkan pertanyaan yang ke dua.

"Sepertinya kau tidak punya keluarga. Dan malam itu aku melihatmu, kau terlihat sangat menyedihkan dengan mantel tipis dan jeans kumalmu. Aku tidak mau dianggap jadi orang apatis yang hanya akan diam saja jika melihat orang lain pingsan. Jadi aku memerintahkan anak buahku untuk membawamu. Kau sangat mirip dengan anakku, boleh aku bercerita?"

Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Namanya Kim Mingyu, mungkin dia beberapa tahun lebih muda darimu. Dia meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu karena kanker otak stadium akhir yang di deritanya. Aku sangat terpukul, dan aku memilih meninggalkan Amerika daripada harus berada dalam kubangan kesedihan jika aku terus ada disana. Aku sangat menyayangi dia. Kupikir aku tidak akan kehilangan lagi setelah suamiku yang lebih dulu berpulang, ternyata Mingyu lebih memilih ikut ayahnya. Dan kupikir roda takdir sudah merancang semuanya nak. Dia membawaku kesini untuk mempertemukanmu denganku. Perkenalkan, namaku Laura Kim. Pemimpin **KIM Enterprise Holdings, Inc**. Dan salah satu cabangnya ada di Korea." Wanita itu tersenyum anggun mengakhiri ceritanya. Ia berdiri dengan angkuh namun tatpapannya yang lembut menyihir Jongin.

 _Kim_. Suatu kebetulan wanita itu punya marga yang sama dengan Jongin.

"Bisa kau berikan maksud terselubung dari ceritamu?"

Wanita itu tertawa pelan dengan keanggunan, "Kau sangat cerdas, nak. Aku tidak akan bertele-tele karena nampaknya kecerdasanmu bisa menangkap maksudku dengan baik. Aku menginginkanmu menjadi anakku. Melanjutkan perusahaan karena kupikir di umurku yang tak lagi muda aku hanya butuh pesawat pribadi yang melakukan pemberhentian di seluruh dunia. Berlibur." Ucapnya diselingi tawa.

"Apa kau yakin begitu saja mempercayai orang asing sepertiku? Tidak takut dengan penghianatan?"

"Oh, nak. Aku sudah muak dengan itu. Kau tau, semacam rekan bisnis yang berbicara manis dan lembut agar aku menandatangani kontrak kerjasama dan kemudian dia mengataiku jalang pada rekan bisnisnya yang lain di belakangku. Aku sudah terbiasa akan hal-hal berbau penghianatan. Aku yakin kau tidak akan melakukannya. Dan, aku bisa melihat kilatan ambisius penuh napsu, aku bisa melihatnya disana—dimatamu. Dan aku butuh yang seperti itu, karena tipe orang sepertimu akan sulit dihancurkan."

Jongin terdiam, takjub dengan aura wanita di depannya. Mungkin Tuhan memberikan ini sebagai jalannya untuk meraih kesuksesan. Jongin tidak akan menyia-nyiakan hal ini. wanita ini, akan jadi batu loncatannya untuk menjadi sukses.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Jika kau berkuliah, maka lanjutkan kuliahmu dan luluslah dengan predikat sebaik mungkin. Kemudian aku akan menyerahkan seluruh jabatanku dibawah kendalimu. Termasuk perusahaan induk di Clayton."

"A..apa kau serius?"

"Kau pikir wajahku sedang terlihat bercanda?"

Dan Jongin tidak dapat menemukan kebohongan dari wajah di depannya. Jongin kemudian mengangguk dengan mantap, "Baiklah Nyonya, aku akan melakukannya."

"a – a – a." wanita itu membuat gerakan kekanan dan ke kiri dengan jari telunjuknya yang panjang. "Mulai saat ini panggil aku dengan sebutan Mom."

"Terimakasih, Mom." Jongin tersenyum pelan.

Ini benar-benar awal yang baru bagi Jongin. Dan sekarang ia harus menarik ucapannya—betapa berdosanya ia setelah mengatakan bahwa Tuhan tidak adil. Nyatanya sekarang ia seperti orang yang kejatuhan bongkahan besar emas. Kehidupannya berubah tigaratus enampuluh derajat.

Dalam waktu kurang dari empat tahun Jongin sudah menamatkan Kuliahnya dengan predikat _Summa Cum Laude_ dengan IPK 3,95 mendekati sempurna. Tentu saja Laura sangat puas dengan pencapaian Jongin. Wanita itu bahkan langsung mendapuk Jongin sebagai pemimpin tertinggi pada perusahaan cabang yang ada di Korea, sementara perusahaan induk akan dipercayakan kepada Jongin setelah Jongin menginjak usia duapuluh lima tahun.

Saat itu dimulailah kehidupan Jongin yang baru. Dirinya yang dulu harus banting tulang untuk sesuap nasi tak ada lagi. Hanya cukup menjentikkan jari dan pelayannya akan datang menyediakan berbagai makanan mahal yang menggugah selera. Wajahnya yang kumal dan tak terawat berubah seratus persen. Jongin tumbuh menjadi begitu tampan dan memesona hanya dalam waktu beberapa tahun saja. Ia tak pernah membayangkan hal seperti ini akan terjadi padanya. Menjadi bagian dari masyarakat era kapitalis Kontemporer yang menganggap dirinya adalah seorang _borjuis_. Pundi-pundi uang mengalir dengan sendirinya, ia benar-benar melakukannya tanpa bantuan Laura. Wanita itu hanya mendorong Jongin dari belakang dan memberikan fasilitasnya. Sementara semua hasil prestisius dalam pendidikannya dilakukan oleh Jongin sendiri tanpa campur tangan uang pelicin dari Laura sama sekali.

Mendadak dendam yang telah lama terpendam itu kembali muncul. Dulu Jongin tak punya kuasa untuk melakukan apapun. Ia miskin dan tak punya apa-apa. namun sekarang ia bahkan bisa menggusur sebuah desa jika ia ingin. Dengan kekuasaan Jongin bisa melakukan segalanya. Jongin mendadak ingin membuat mantan istrinya merasakan apa yang pernah ia rasakan. Terpuruk, merasa kehilangan, ditinggalkan dan dikecewakan.

Ia akan melakukan apapun. Terkadang beberapa manusia butuh sebuah karma untuk dijadikan pelajaran. Mereka adalah makhluk paling egois dimuka bumi. Serakah, mementingkan diri sendiri dan menginjak sesamanya untuk bisa berdiri di puncak. Itu membuat dendam dihati Jongin semakin membara. Dan suatu cara bejat melintas di otaknya yang cerdas. Cara yang bejat dan kejam, khas seorang Kim Jongin. Ia telah lama menghilangkan image lemah dalam dirinya. Baginya orang yang lemah tak akan bisa bertahan di dunia yang kotor dan kejam seperti ini. maka ia bertransformasi menjadi Kim Jongin yang kejam, licik, dan tak kenal ampun. Akan ia jadikan sakit di masa lalu sebagai pelajaran untuk menjadi lebih kuat dimasa depan. Kim Jongin yang dulu telah benar-benar berbeda dari Kim Jongin yang sekarang.

.

.

.

 _ **22 February 2025, Present**_ **.**

 _ **FWS Enterprise, Seoul. South Korea.**_

Suara ketukan pelan membuyarkan lamunan Jongin yang saat ini tengah menyamankan diri di kursi kebesarannya. Ia memerintahkan orang tersebut masuk dengan suaranya yang rendah. Seorang wanita tinggi berambut pirang masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan membawa sebuah map coklat di dadanya. Kemeja putih _fit body_ dan rok hitam selutut membuat wanita itu terlihat begitu anggun dan professional.

"Selamat pagi Tuan." Wanita itu tersenyum ramah. Wajahnya begitu cantik dengan perpaduan wajah oriental khas Korea dengan sentuhan Barat.

"Sudah kukatakan padamu untuk tidak terlalu formal padaku jika kita hanya sedang berdua, Jane."

"Maaf, aku belum terbiasa."

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Tuan, aku menemukan informasi mengenai wanita itu. Anaknya, baru berumur dua bulan." Wanita itu menyerahkan amplop coklat yang tadi dibawanya ke depan Jongin.

Pria berumur duapuluh tiga tahun itu menegakkan tubuhnya. Tangannya mengambil kertas tersebut hanya untuk sekedar mengamati.

"Berhenti memanggilku Tuan, Jane. Dan apa katamu? Dua bulan? Bukankah seharusnya anaknya berumur tiga tahun? Wanita itu mengatakan padaku jika dia mengandung anak si brengsek itu tiga tahun yang lalu." Jongin membuka kertas di depannya. Di dalamnya berisi kertas keterangan dari sebuah rumah sakit dan juga beberapa lembar foto.

"Oh, maafkan aku akan hal itu Tu—maksudku Jongin. Menurut informasi yang kudapatkan, anak pertamanya bernama Do Kyungsoo, anak dari Do Yunho. _Chief Executive Officer_ dari SPARK Company. Istrinya yang bernama Krystal berniat ingin kembali memiliki anak kedua namun dia di diagnosa menderita kanker rahim sehingga rahimnya harus diangkat. Kami mendapatkan informasinya dari salah satu rumah sakit terbesar di Seoul. Kau bisa melihatnya disitu." Jane melirik salah satu kertas dengan lambang sebuah rumah sakit di atasnya. "—dia mengadopsi satu lagi anak perempuan yang baru berumur dua bulan dari salah satu panti asuhan."

Jongin tertawa keras, ia meremas salah satu foto yang menampilkan sosok Krystal di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan tengah menggendong sosok bocah kecil dan berdampingan dengan Yunho. "Bahkan sebelum aku sempat memberikan pelajaran padanya Tuhan lebih dulu memberikan karma. Tapi itu benar-benar belum cukup bagiku." Suaranya rendah dan begitu mengintimidasi.

Jongin membolak balik beberapa foto yang ada dalam genggamannya. Pandangannya berhenti pada salah satu foto yang menampilkan seorang bocah laki-laki yang duduk di salah satu bangku tengah memakan eskrimnya dengan lahap.

"Apa ini yang bernama Do Kyungsoo?" satu tangan Jongin menunjukkan sebuah foto pada Jane. Wanita dengan mata berwarna _amber_ itu mengangguk mantap.

Jongin menyeringai, "Aku ingin dia—.." mata hitamnya menatap lekat foto-foto lain yang menampilkan Kyungsoo kecil dalam berbagai pose. "Ambil dia dari wanita brengsek itu. Akan kuajarkan padanya bagaimana rasanya kehilangan dan dikecewakan."

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

.

.

.

Terimakasih atas sambutan hangat kalian untuk Prolog kemarin. Maaf jika lanjutannya tidak sesuai dengan harapan kalian. Tapi sungguh, review positif kalian benar-benar membuatku terharu dan semakin semangat. Akan ku usahakan update cepat jika review kalian tetap antusias seperti di chapter prolog. Maaf belum bisa mempertemukai Jongin dan Kyungsoo di Chapter ini.

 _Thanks to my beloved reviewer [Chapter prolog]:_

│pororocrong│FIWND│OohAnna│DRp.2607│Jung Eunhee│ripusi1288│unniechan1│kim pratama1108│dindaebak94│kim kadi│RealNa│Rizk Cloud9│yerseoul│Adindanm│Byun soo byung│sy.6119│ayakakim│Nurfadillah│Gabrielle Angelique Phaedra│ kim. soo-ya│apriyani│Clarity Wu│channiemolly│xoloveca│

Mohon maaf apabila ada yang tidak disebutkan atau terdapat kesalahan dalam penulisan nama.

Hanya pengenalan masa lalu Jongin. Jongin disini Rakzel ya XD

Chapter selanjutnya Kyungsoo sudah ada di kediaman KIM.

Berikan apresiasi anda dalam bentuk review, dan saya akan tetap menulis. Terimakasih.

 _Big Regards,_

 _Chryssans289_

 _11/07/2017_


	3. Plan

Chryssans289 Present.

Despacito.

2017

[KAISOO]

Fanfiction yang muncul dari imajinasi bejat author setelah mendengarkan lagu Justin Bieber ft. Luis Fonsi, Daddy Yankee – Despacito.

Summary: Jongin sudah terlanjur kecewa dengan mantan istrinya. Dendam dihati kian membara. Ia menggila, satu yang terlintas dalam pikiran untuk melampiaskan balas dendamnya. Dan itu melalui anak dari mantan istrinya. _Despacito!_ Aku akan menyiksamu _pelan-pelan_ sayang. Nikmati rasa sakitnya. – Kim Jongin.

WARNING!

18+ / INCEST Stuff / Under age are not recommended! / Violence! / BDSM! / Hard Sex / Mental Sick / Psychologycal! / YAOI!/ BOYxBOY! / DLDR!

.

QUEEN OF TYPOS!

.

Saya benar-benar tidak menyarankan Fanfiction ini dibaca oleh anak dibawah umur. Banyak unsur kekerasan dan jujur ini mungkin akan jadi cerita yang berat. Saya bahkan ragu bisa menyelesaikan cerita ini atau tidak. Sekali lagi saya peringatkan, jangan membaca jika anda merasa tidak cocok dengan tema yang saya ambil.

Maaf untuk Kyungsoo, mungkin saya akan membuatnya sangat _sakit_ di FF ini.

.

.

III: Plan

Hari Kamis yang cerah. Langit berwarna biru dengan hiasan awan _cirrostratus_ menyebar tipis dan terlihat indah. Suasana siang yang cukup terik sama sekali tak menghambat mobilitas yang terjadi di kota besar semacam Seoul. Begitupun dengan salah satu perusahaan besar yang bergerak di bidang Otomotif yang berada di pusat kota. Waktu makan siang membuat para karyawannya bersiap untuk segera mengganjal perut di restaurant terdekat bagi yang tidak ingin menikmati hidangan di kantin perusahaan. Suasana pelataran SPARK Company menjadi cukup ramai oleh para karyawan yang berlalu lalang.

 _Dongwoo Kang._

 _Received time: 22.30_

 _Kunjungan rutin Do Krystal bersama anaknya ke SPARK Company: Hari Selasa dan Kamis. Antara Jam 07.30 - 13.00. Kunjungan hari Kamis lebih sering diwakilkan oleh pengasuh Do Kyungsoo, Han Yeon Ju._

Sosok wanita dengan setelan kemeja putih dilapisi blazer hitam dan celana bahan hitam tengah mengamati sebuah gedung dari dalam mobil Porsche Cayenne hitam yang ditumpanginya. Sedari tadi ia mengamati sekeliling dari balik kacamata hitamnya. Tangannya menggenggam sebuah handphone bersi _e-mail_ yang menampilkan sederet informasi.

" _Good job_ , Dongwoo." Wanita itu berbisik dengan senyum tipisnya yang menawan. Jari panjangnya menekan tombol pada earphone hitam yang terpasang di telinga sementara mata tajam itu menatap lurus kearah sosok wanita berseragam ala _baby sitter_ tengah menggandeng sosok imut dengan botol air minum yang menggantung di leher.

"Tim Delta X. Lumpuhkan SUV hitam arah jam dua. Ganti supirnya dengan orang-orang dari KIM. Minjung, kau bisa memulainya." Jane. Wanita itu menarik pedal gas dan segera menjauhi pelataran SPARK Company. Mengambil radius beberapa puluh meter dari tempatnya semula.

Mata _amber_ -nya dapat melihat beberapa orang berjas hitam membuka pintu mobil SUV hitam yang ia perintahkan, melumpuhkan sang supir dan segera digantikan dengan orang suruhannya. Jane menyeringai tipis bak hyena betina yang anggun, namun licik. Kini ia berganti memandang sosok Minjung yang tengah melakukan aksinya.

" _M..maaf, bisakah anda memberi tau saya dimana saya bisa bertemu dengan Tuan Yunho?"_

suara Minjung bergema dari earphone yang terhubung dengan alat penyadap yang ada di balik pakaian Minjung. Jane dapat mendengarkan semua pembicaraan yang dilakukan oleh dua wanita itu dari jarak pandangnya.

" _Maaf Nona, mungkin anda bisa menanyakan kepada salah satu karyawan disini. Kami sedang buru-buru."_

Suara wanita yang lain bersambut. Jane dapat melihat wanita itu memandang aneh pada orang suruhannya.

" _T..tapi mereka sedang sibuk, saya mohon. Tadi saya melihat anda baru keluar dari dalam gedung, saya benar-benar membutuhkan bantuan anda."_ Minjung melakukan aktingnya dengan sempurna. Wajahnya dibuat semelas mungkin hingga wanita yang tak lagi muda itu nampak sedikit luluh.

" _Sekiranya ada keperluan apa anda dengan tuan Yunho? Maaf, mungkin saya hanya bisa mengantarkan anda sampai ke bagian resepsionist. Nanti anda akan diarahkan langsung ke ruangan Tuan Yunho."_

" _Ah, saya punya keperluan penting yang bersifat personal. Tidak apa-apa, saya sangat berterimakasih pada anda."_

Wanita paruh baya itu berjongkok di depan Kyungsoo kecil, mengelus rambut jamurnya yang tebal dan hitam seraya tersenyum tipis.

" _Kyungso sayang, kau bisa masuk ke mobil sendirian kan? Bibi akan menyusulmu setelah bibi menyelesaikan urusan bibi, bibi janji tidak akan lama."_

" _Kyungcoo akan menunggu."_ Si kecil tersenyum polos. Kepalanya mengangguk imut hingga membuat surai berbentuk jamur itu bergoyang pelan.

" _Anak pintar. Berhati-hatilah."_ Wanita itu bangkit dari posisinya. Matanya merilirik Kyungsoo yang sudah masuk ke dalam mobil.

Minjung mengekori wanita paruh baya itu dari belakang. Bibirnya menggumamkan sesuatu kearah earphone yang tersembunyi di balik rambutnya yang terurai.

" _Delta X melaporkan, Mission clear."_

Jane tersenyum. Ia segera keluar dari mobilnya dan berpindah kearah mobil yang tadinya dimasuki Kyungsoo.

"Bawa mobilku kembali ke Mansion KIM. Aku yang akan membawa mobil ini." Jane mengambil alih kemudi. Pria berjas hitam itu mengangguk singkat dan segera keluar dari sana.

Mata berwarna _amber_ milik Jane melirik Kyungsoo yang duduk di samping kursi kemudi menatapnya dengan polos. "Hai, Kyungsoo.."

"Ciapa?" tanya Kyungsoo kecil dengan jarinya yang menunjuk kearah wajah Jane. Si wanita hanya tertawa pelan.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Jane Choi. Aku ditugaskan membawamu _pulang_."

"Kemana paman Ceungho? Paman Ceungho cakit? paman yang tadi ciapa?" lagi-lagi si kecil memberi pertanyaan polos. Mungkin instingnya memerintahkan untuk sedikit waspada pada wanita asing yang tak pernah ia kenal di sampingnya.

Wanita itu tersenyum tipis. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah lolipop dengan bungkus warna pink dari balik saku blazernya. Membuka bungkusnya dan menyerahkan itu di depan wajah Kyungsoo.

"Iya, supir lama Kyungsoo sedang sakit, itu tadi teman paman Seungho. Aku yang akan menggantikannya. Kyungsoo mau permen?"

"Pelmenn!" si kecil memeikik gemas. Tangan mungilnya meraih lolipop berwarna merah muda tersebut dari tangan putih milik Jane. Kini si kecil sudah fokus dengan lolipopnya. Yang lebih dewasa tersenyum senang, kemudian mulai menghidupkan mobil dan melajukannya menjauh dari pelataran SPARK Company.

Di tengah-tengah perjalanan menuju ke Mansion Kim, Jane menyempatkan melirik Kyungsoo kecil yang sudah tertidur di kursinya. Dengan satu tangannya yang bebas Jane mengambil permen yang masih di genggam oleh Kyungsoo. Wanita itu membuangnya begitu saja melalui jendela mobil yang terbuka. Obat tidur dalam permen itu bekerja dengan cepat.

.

.

.

.

.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo mengerjab perlahan. Netranya mencoba memfokuskan cahaya yang masuk hingga membuatnya refleks menyipitkan mata. Si kecil bangkit dari tidurnya, memindai ke sekeliling ruangan aneh yang tidak dikenalnya sama sekali.

Ruangan itu berukuran 10x10 meter dengan satu ranjang single size berwarna putih. Lantainya berwarna coklat kayu dan terlihat sedap dipandang mata. Sebuah meja nakas kecil berwarna putih sederhana denganbahan dari kayu terbaik diletakkan di samping ranjang. Namun sekeliling dinding kamar yang dicat berwarna abu-abu polos terlihat begitu lenggang. Tak ada apapun disana. Tidak ada foto-foto Kyungsoo. Tidak ada foto Mama dan Daddy-nya. Tidak ada apapun. ini bukan kamarnya. Kamarnya besar dan dicat berwarna biru muda. Banyak sekali foto-foto Kyungsoo juga Mama dan Daddy-nya terpajang nyaris memenuhi dinding. Namun yang ia dapati sekarang justru hanyalah sebuah ruangan nyaris kosong yang sama sekali tidak Kyungsoo kenali.

Si kecil mulai ketakutan. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca nyaris menangis. Kaki kecilnya dengan susah payah menuruni ranjang dan mencoba keluar. Namun gagang pintu berbahan kayu jati dengan ukiran sederhana itu terlalu tinggi untuk bisa diraih oleh tubuh pendeknya. Tangis si kecil benar-benar tumpah setelah itu. Suaranya menggelegar memenuhi kamar kosong tersebut.

"Hikss.. Mamaaaa.. Mamaaa.. hikss.. Kyungcoo dimana? Kyungcoo mau Mamaaa..."

Seperti anak kecil kebanyakan yang akan menangis jika kemauannya tidak di turuti, Kyungsoo menangis dengan keras. Tubuh kecilnya bersimpuh di lantai yang dingin seraya menekuk lutut. Tangan kecil itu melingkari lututnya mencoba membagi kehangatan untuk dirinya sendiri. Bahu kecilnya beretar sementara suara cemprengnya setia mengalun merambati udara sunyi di dalam kamar.

KLAK!

Pintu kayu di depannya terbuka. Menampilkan sosok pria tampan dengan setelan formal yang membalut tubuhnya tingginya. Kyungsoo semakin takut, matanya lagi-lagi mengeluarkan liquid bening yang enggan berhenti, menatap pria asing itu dengan pandangan was-was.

"Kyungsoo.." suara itu menggeram rendah. Tubuh tingginya direndahkan agar sejajar dengan tubuh si kecil. Tangan besar itu meremas dagu si kecil dan memaksakannya untuk mendongak.

Kyungsoo kecil yang merasa jika dirinya terancam hanya bisa menangis semakin keras. Orang asing itu menyakitinya. Dagunya sangat sakit hingga terasa nyaris remuk ketika tangan yang lebih besar mengeratkan cengkramannya. Kyungsoo memberontak, tangannya mencakar lengan si pria tinggi hingga akhirnya cengkraman itu terlepas. Reflek si kecil memundurkan tubuhnya, meringkuk di kaki ranjang mencoba mencari perlindungan.

"Hiks.. p..pelgi... K..kyungcoo mau Mama... Kyungcoo mau Mamaaaa.."

Pria itu menggeram marah. Matanya berkilat tajam bagai singa yang kehilangan mangsa. Emosinya nyaris meledak seakan ada yang menyulut api dari dalam tubuhnya. Langkah besar ia ambil untuk mendekati si kecil. Dan tanpa rasa ampun dan belas kasih pada yang lebih lemah, pria itu menarik kasar rambut si kecil, kemudian mendorong kepala bersurai lebat itu ke kaki ranjang yang berbahan kayu.

Kyungsoo yang tadinya memberontak kini terdiam. Si kecil pingsan dengan aliran darah mengalir dari kulit dahinya yang robek. Pria itu menyeringai puas, kemudian menghempaskan tubuh Kyungsoo begitu saja ke lantai. Bibir seksinya berdecak kesal ketika mendapati luka goresan di pergelangan tangan yang mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Lalu dia mengambil ponselnya dengan gaya angkuh, tampak menghubungi seseorang. Beberapa menit kemudian sosok wanita cantik berambut pirang masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut.

"Urusi bocah itu Jane. Oh, dan jangan lupa, carikan kotak P3K dan bawa ke ruanganku."

"Baik Tuan." Wanita itu mengangguk patuh dan segera melakukan tugasnya.

Dia Kim Jongin. Baru saja mendapati sosok asing yang membuat dendam di hatinya berkobar semakin kuat layaknya ditiup angin musim panas. Rasa itu bergolak semakin liar ketika melihat wajah polos tanpa dosa di depannya. Membuat rasa ingin menyiksa itu semakin keras meronta. Rasanya begitu bahagia ketika mendapati raut wajah takut dan tersiksa muncul dari wajah si kecil. Jongin dapat melihat bayangan Krystal dari wajah Kyungsoo. Ia harus mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Dan dia akan bermain-main dengan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.30 KST, nyaris tengah malam. Jongin tengah sibuk berkutat dengan berkas-berkasnya. Ia mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang tak ada habisnya itu di ranjang dengan posisi tubuh yang kurang baik, memangku MacBook silvernya di atas paha. Pandangannya fokus menatap layar dari balik kacamata kerja yang ia gunakan.

Jongin adala seorang _workaholic_ , baginya pekerjaan adalah hal yang nomor satu. Dia tidak akan bisa menjadi seperti sekarang jika dirinya setia berleha-leha dan tak melakukan apapun. Dalam beberapa bulan terakhir pola hidup Jongin menjadi terlalu berantakan. Pola makannya tak teratur meski Jane—tangan kanan kepercayaannya—senantiasa mengingatkan akan pentingnya menjaga asupan nutrisi dalam tubuh. Namun Jongin mengangapnya sebagai angin lalu. Baginya dokumen-dokumen itu lebih penting daripada tubuhnya sendiri. Pria itu bahkan sudah mendapatkan dua kali infus dalam satu bulan.

Bibirnya mengeluarkan desahan pelan. Akhirnya berkas-berkas dan beberapa persiapan presentasi untuk dua hari kedepan telah selesai ia buat. Sebenarnya Jongin bisa saja memerintahkan Jane atau orang lain untuk menyelesaian pekerjaan-pekerjaan itu. Sayangnya Jongin adalah perfeksionis, ia tida bisa mempercayakan hal-hal begitu saja pada orang lain. Baginya, selama hal itu masih bisa dikerjakan sendiri, kenapa ia harus repot-repot menyuruh orang lain yang peluang ketidakperfeksionis-annya jauh berada diatas dirinya? Satu lagi, Jongin adalah pria tampan yang sombong.

Setelah mematikan MacBook-nya, Jongin memilih untuk segera mengistirahatkan tubuh. Sekilas pikirannya memvisualisasikan sosok asing yang baru saja tiba di Mansion KIM siang tadi. Pria tampan itu mengabaikan niat tidurnya meski tubuh sudah menuntut untuk minta di istirahatkan. Ia lebih memilih menyambangi kamar kedap suara yang memang ia persiapkan khusus untuk sang _tamu_. Betapa mengejutkan ketika matanya mendapati sosok kecil itu tidak sedang dalam keadaan tidur. Tubuh kecilnya merapat ke sudut ranjang dengan posisi kaki di tekuk dan kepala yang ditenggelamkan di balik lengannya. Isakan pelan itu terdengar bagaikan melodi indah untuk Jongin. Si pria dewasa menyeringai dalam gelap, langkahnya ia bawa untuk mendekati si kecil.

 _Sejak kapan tangisan seseorang bisa terdengar sebegitu merdunya?_

 _Inikah yang dimaksud dengan sensasi balas dendam?_

"Hallo manis.." tangan besar Jongin mengelus pelan surai hitam Kyungsoo. Yang lebih kecil mndongak dengan pipi sembabnya, wajahnya terlihat sangat berantakan dengan pipi dipenuhi bekas air mata yang mengering dan juga kantung mata yang membengkak.

"P..paman.. K..Kyungcoo mau pulangg.." suara Kyungsoo terdengar begitu serak dan menyedihkan.

"Dengar. Kau tidak akan pulang kemanapun karena mulai sekarang inilah rumahmu. Kau tau, ibu sialanmu itu yang sudah membuatku nyaris seperti orang gila. Jadi diamlah dan nikmati apa yang akan kulakukan padamu dan ibumu. Mengerti?"

Kyungsoo kecil tak mengerti apa yang tengah orang itu bicarakan, dia bingung kenapa pria besar itu membawa-bawa Mamanya dan terlihat tidak senang akan hal itu? Yang jelas dia hanya ingin pulang. Kyungsoo tidak suka bagaimana pria itu berbicara, nadanya dingin dan menyeramkan. Bahkan dibalik remang-remangnya sinar bulan, Kyungsoo kecil bisa melihat kilatan menusuk dari matanya yang tajam.

"Kyungcoo mau Mama.. tidak mau dicini.. hiks.. mau Mamaa.."

PLAK!

"Kau sangat berisik!" Tangan besar Jongin masih terangkat diudara pasca tamparan yang ia layangkan kearah pipi gembil Kyungsoo. "—aaa, haruskah aku menamparmu dulu baru kau bisa diam?" Jongin tersenyum mengerikan. Bahkan setelah melihat si kecil yang meringkuk dengan isak tangis semakin keras tak lekas membuat Jongin iba.

 _Rasa iba dalam hatinya sudah mati jauh bertahun-tahun yang lalu._

Si kecil tak lagi berbicara, hanya suara isak tangis yang sebisa mungkin diredam oleh si kecil. Mungkin Kyungsoo mulai paham jika pria itu tak suka mendengarnya menangis dan menyebutkan Mamanya.

"Mulai sekarang tidak ada lagi Mama brengsekmu itu. Lihat? Dia bahkan tidak mencarimu kan? Apalagi ayahmu, pria itu hanya sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri. Sekarang aku adalah Appamu. Panggil aku Appa, hm?" telapak tangan besar Jongin mengelus pipi kecil Kyungsoo yang memerah. Tatapannya melembut dan nafasnya kembali teratur.

"B..bukan A..appa Kyungcoo.."

Jongin pernah merasakan bagaimana pedihnya dicampakkan dan di tolak. Rasanya benar-benar sakit, dan itu adalah saat Krystal menolaknya. Meninggalkan Jongin seorang diri dengan rasa sakit yang nyaris membunuhnya dari dalam. Setelah ibunya, kini ganti sang anak yang memberi penolakan secara tidak langsung pada Jongin. Kim Jongin benci ditolak. Semua orang harus menerima dirinya, termasuk anak ini.

PLAK!

Satu tamparan lagi mendarat di pipi mungil yang masih dihiasi ruam kemerahan akibat tamparan sebelumnya. Nafas Jongin kembali tak teratur. Telapak tangan besarnya menarik rambut jamur si kecil dengan begitu kuat. Wajah kecil itu sudah begitu sayu, nyaris setengah pingsan. Ia tidak peduli bahkan jika anak di depannya mati sekalipun, tapi tidak untuk sekarang karena Jongin punya banyak rencana jangka panjang untuk si kecil yang manis. Jongin ingin membiarkannya tumbuh dan menjadi bahan pelampiasan dendam. Barangkali suatu saat anak itu bisa berguna untuk menghancurkan orang yang sudah menghianati hati dan rasa tulus dari cintanya. Bukankah akan lebih menarik jika seorang Ibu dihancurkan oleh anaknya sendiri?

"Panggil aku Appa, brengsek!"

"A...appa.." suara serak Kyungsoo mengalun pelan.

Setelahnya si kecil benar-benar pingsan di depan Jongin.

Pria dewasa itu menyeringai, "Anak baik.."

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **14 June 2039, Present**_ **.**

 _ **Seoul. South Korea.**_

Pagi yang cerah tanpa awan. Beberapa burung gereja terdengar berkicau riang, bertengger di ranting-ranting kecil pohon perdu yang segaja di tanam sebagai media penyejuk lingkungan. Disanalah sebuah rumah yang jauh dari hiruk pikuk kota bergaya modern dengan dominasi cat berwarna abu-abu dipadukan dengan warna putih membuat rumah dua tingkat tersebut terlihat sederhana namun elegan disaat yang bersamaan. Pagar beton setinggi tiga meter mengelilingi rumah dengan halaman yang sangat luas itu sehingga berkesan _private_. Mungkin sang pemilik adalah orang yang cinta kedamaian dan tak ingin privasinya di ganggu.

Pemiliknya adalah Kim Jongin. Seorang pria tampan yang kini sudah berusia 37 tahun. Namun usia bukanlah masalah, Jongin terlihat semakin tampan dan berwibawa seiring kedewasaan datang padanya. Tubuhnya tinggi tegap dengan dada bidang yang sangat cocok sebagai tempat sandaran para wanita-wanita yang haus belaian kasih sayang. Apalagi lengan panjangnya yang siap menawarkan pelukan kapanpun disaat membutuhkan. Namun tak usah buang-buang waktu untuk mengharapkan seorang Kim Jongin. Jika kalian mengharapkan untuk jadi salah satu pendamping hidupnya, maka pulanglah dan tidur. Karena itu hanya akan terjadi dalam mimpimu.

Semenjak saat itu. Pertama kali hatinya dikecewakan, rasa cinta yang dengan begitu tulus ia persembahkan diabaikan begitu saja, Jongin tak lagi percaya dengan apa yang namanya cinta. Dia sudah mati begitupun hatinya. Jongin tidak lagi bisa merasakan kasih sayang, kehangatan, apalagi cinta. Itu adalah omong kosong yang paling Jongin benci.

Sekarang Jongin hanya hidup dalam bayang-bayang kepalsuan. Semuanya ia lakukan hanya demi formalitas semata. Ia akan tersenyum pada klien-kliennya dan semua orang meski bibir itu begitu benci menarik garis tipis melengkung yang dapat menambah ketampanannya berkali-kali lipat.

Jongin benci tersenyum.

Namun Jongin tidak benar-benar jadi manusia batu. Setidaknya dirinya masih punya rasa hormat kepada kedua orang tuanya. Meski tak pernah sempat mengunjungi ayah dan ibunya di Mokpo, setiap bulan Jongin akan mengirimi uang dalam jumlah lebih dari cukup dan sepucuk surat bahwa ia pasti akan menyempatkan kembali ke Mokpo, entah kapan. Jongin bukanlah anak yang tidak tau diri, dia sudah paham betul betapa sulitnya kedua orang tuanya merawat Jongin dari kecil hingga dewasa. Mereka mencurahkan seluruh tenaga dan perhatian hanya untuk Jongin, ia tidak akan bisa lupa begitu saja kepada orang terkasihnya. Jongin mungkin kejam, ambisius, penuh dendam dan juga _gila_. Tapi ia masih ingat darimana dirinya berasal.

Aktivitas kantor yang begitu padat nyaris membuat Jongin gila meski pada dasarnya dia sudah benar-benar _gila_. Ia stress dan butuh ketenangan untuk sementara. Maka Jongin lebih memilih mengasingkan diri ke rumah keduanya setelah KIM Mansion yang biasa ditempati Jane saat Jongin tidak disana. Mungkin tiga hari tanpa berkutat dengan berkas-berkas kantor mampu membuat otaknya kembali bisa berpikir dengan baik. Lagipula dirumah inilah berisi satu-satunya hiburan yang akan selalu membuat Jongin kehilangan rasa lelahnya.

"Tu—Jongin, dia lagi-lagi tidak ingin makan." Jongin yang tengah bersantai di sofa ruang tamu dengan membaca beberapa majalah _fashion_ pria melirik Jane yang baru saja turun dari lantai dua dengan membawa sepiring makanan yang masih utuh.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu, buka mulutnya dengan paksa atau lakukan apapun."

Jongin mengehempaskan majalah yang ada di tangannya. Mood paginya yang cukup indah menjadi rusak karena insiden kecil yang disampaikan oleh Jane. Si wanita blasteran hanya bisa diam. Ia mengambil tempat duduk di samping Jongin setelah terlebih dahulu menyimpan piring nasi yang tadi dibawanya ke meja.

Tangan lembut Jane meraih telapak tangan Jongin yang jauh lebih besar. "Jongin, kau tau kalau aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai adikku sendiri meski kau tidak menganggapku sebagai kakakmu. Pertama kali aku mendengar rencanamu tentang anak itu, aku setuju dan tidak bisa protes akan sikapmu. Tapi setelah empat belas tahun berlalu aku mulai berubah pikiran." Wanita itu tersenyum lembut. Dirinya mencoba memberi pengertian kepada Jongin. Beruntungnya pria dewasa itu tak berniat membentak atau menolak ucapannya, "—Tidakkah kau merasa kasihan pada anak itu? Apa kau tau kalau mentalnya tertekan? Tidakkah cukup dengan empat belas tahun? Dia sudah begitu tersiksa. Kyungsoo seharusnya bisa tumbuh dengan baik , tidak dengan cara seperti ini Jongin." Jane melepas genggamannya. Sudut matanya melirik kearah pekarangan yang terlihat begitu asri dan hijau. Dinding yang menjadi sekat di bagian ruang tamu memang terbuat dari kaca tebal yang begitu besar hingga bisa menampilkan pemandangan yang langsung mengarah ke halaman.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan pernah puas. Aku suka melihat ekspresi bagaimana wanita itu akan menangis seperti orang gila ketika surat-surat itu datang ke rumahnya. Aku suka melihatnya tersiksa secara pelan-pelan. Kau tidak akan mengerti bagaimana rasa sakit itu Jane. Aku sudah terlanjur masuk ke dalam lingkaran setan ini, dan aku akan meneruskannya sampai malaikat maut mencabut nyawaku."

Empat belas tahun sudah Kim Jongin menyembunyikan keberadaan Kyungsoo dari Krystal dan Yunho. Dia benar-benar merancang hal itu dengan baik hingga tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa anak dari CEO SPARK Company berada dalam genggaman seorang Kim Jongin. Dirinya punya cara yang cukup aneh untuk membalaskan dendamnya. Setiap ia menginginkan, Jongin akan mengirimkan sebuah amplop coklat berisi surat dan beberapa foto Kyungsoo yang tengah ia siksa. Terkadang Jongin akan mengirimkannya dalam bentuk rekaman suara atau video dimana Kyungsoo tengah menjerit kesakitan. Jongin suka melihat dari kejauhan sosok Krystal akan terduduk lemas di depan pintu gerbangnya melihat foto-foto sang anak dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Dan hal ini sudah berlangsung nyaris empat belas tahun lamanya. Jongin benar-benar hebat dalam merencanakan dan mengatur semua hal hingga perlakuan bejatnya itu tak pernah tercium oleh siapapun.

"Baiklah, aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun jika sudah begitu. Hanya.. bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu padamu?"

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin menyewa seorang Terapis untuk Kyungsoo. Dia tumbuh menjadi Kyungsoo yang indah, tapi dia rapuh dan butuh kasih sayang. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya terlihat buruk dengan gagapnya itu."

Jongin tertawa pelan. Ia tak menyangka Jane akan berubah menjadi baik hati seperti ini. "Kenapa? Aku suka melihatnya berbicara seperti orang idiot."

"Jongin, aku tidak pernah meminta apapun darimu selama ini. Jadi kumohon, untuk sekali ini aku ingin sedikit merepotkanmu. Ijinkan aku menyembuhkan gagap Kyungsoo."

"Apa kau berniat menjadi ibu peri-nya, Jane?"

"Bukan seperti itu Jongin, aku hanya—"

"Baik. Lakukan sesukamu dan berhenti mengoceh."

"Terimakasih.." Jane tersenyum begitu tulus. Ia senang Jongin tidak menolak keinginannya. "—nah, sekarang kau bisa memberikannya ini..." Jane menyodorkan satu piring berisi sarapan kearah Jongin, "—Mungkin jika denganmu dia akan makan." Lanjut si wanita cantik seraya tersenyum manis.

"Ap—"

"Tidak.. tidak.. tidak.. aku akan melakukan sesukaku dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengoceh. Sekarang pergi ke kamar Kyungsoo dan berikan makananannya. Dengan benar." Jane mengatakannya dengan penekanan diakhir kalimat. Ia terkekeh pelan mendapati Jongin yang memasang wajah nyaris meluapkan emosi.

Pria dewasa itu akhirnya memilih mengambil piring yang ada di tangan Jane dengan begitu kasar dan membawanya ke lantai atas. Terkadang ia menyesalkan kenapa Jane sedikit mirip dengan Laura. Hanya kedua wanita itulah yang bisa mengontrol seorang Kim Jongin. Dia ambisius, berani, berpendirian teguh, tapi Laura dan Jane adalah sihir berjalan yang bisa mengendalikan perilaku _abnormal_ Kim Jongin.

Jongin membuka salah satu ruangan di depannya dengan satu tangannya yang bebas. Ruangan itu kosong tanpa perabotan apapun, hanya ada ranjang besar dengan dua pancang besi di sisi kanan dan kiri headoard-nya, satu buah lemari coklat tua di pojok dinding, serta sebuah meja nakas kecil berwarna coklat disamping ranjang. Cahaya hangat matahari menelusup pelan dari dinding kaca permanen yang ada di sisi timur ranjang, Jongin meyakinkan bahwa Jane yang membuka tirai tebal berbahan sutra terbaik itu. Di atas ranjang dia menemukan sosok remaja yang tengah bersandar di headboard ranjang seraya menekuk lutut. Tubuh kecilnya hanya terbalut kemeja putih polos tanpa bawahan apapun. kaki kiri pria itu terikat dengan sebuah borgol berantai panjang yang terhubung dengan kaki ranjang.

"Jane bilang kau tidak ingin makan. Apa aku harus menghukummu lagi?" Tanya Jongin dengan nada yang menusuk. Ia menyodorkan piring putih di tangannya ke hadapan pria yang lebih kecil.

Tak ada respon apapun. yang lebih kecil hanya menggeleng samar tanda menolak. Bahu sempitnya semakin meringkuk, seolah membuat perisai untuk tubuhnya sendiri. Meski hal itu hanya berujung dengan kekehan tawa Kim Jongin yang melihatnya bagai tikus kecil yang sudah hendak dimangsa.

"Makan atau aku akan menyiksamu seperti semalam!"

"A-aku t-t..tidak la..la..par A..appa.." suara halusnya muncul ke permukaan. Mata bulat indah yang menyihir dengan keanggunannya memancarkan rasa lelah dan kesedihan yang begitu kentara.

"Dasar keras kepala!" piring yang tadinya ia genggam kini dijatuhkan ke permukaan ranjang hingga membuat sebagian isinya tumpah dan mengotori sprei. Satu tangan Jongin menarik rambut halus Kyungsoo dengan kuat hingga membuat yang lebih kecil memekik. Satu tangan rantingnya menggenggam lemah tangan besar pria yang lebih tinggi. Bahkan tanpa sebuah kata-pun, Jongin seharusnya tau bahwa anak itu tengah kesakitan.

Tangan Jongin yang bebas menangkup satu genggam nasi, lalu menyuapkannya ke mulut Kyungsoo dengan paksa hingga membuat yang lebih kecil tersedak beberapa kali. Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah meski pipinya sudah begitu ngilu akibat banyaknya makanan yang dipaksa masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Ia tahu jika melawan bukanlah pilihan yang baik untuk saat ini.

Di suapan paksanya yang ke lima Kyungsoo memuntahkan apa yang ada dalam mulutnya karena ia tak lagi sanggup menelan hingga ia terbatuk secara menyedihkan. Itu membuat Jongin menghentikan gerakan.

"Itu akibatnya jika kau tidak menurut dengan Appamu sendiri."

"Hiks.. M..ma..maaf A..appa."

"Jangan pernah mengatakan maaf jika akhirnya kau akan tetap melakukan kesalahan. Kau sama menjijikannya dengan ibumu!" satu tamparan Jongin berikan pada pipi halus Kyungsoo. Ia melakukannya dengan keras tanpa rasa belas kasih sama sekali. Jongin bahkan tak peduli lebam kebiruan di sekujur tubuh Kyungsoo akibat perbuatannya beberapa hari yang lalu belumlah pudar sepenuhnya.

Jongin menghempaskan tubuh lemah di bawahnya ke ranjang. Ia bangkit dan mengambil beberapa benda dari dalam nakas. Kyungsoo yang sudah nyaris pingsan itu membulatkan matanya dan menggeleng kuat.

 _Tidak lagi!_

"J..ja..ngan. K..kyung-soo.. m..mohon A..appa.." Kyungsoo sudah menangis dengan pasrah di tempatnya. Pria dewasa di atasnya tampak tidak peduli.

Jongin mengikat kedua tangan Kyungsoo keatas kepala dengan tali yang ia ambil. Setelah merasa jika talinya terikat dengan kuat, ia mulai melepas kancing kemeja oversize yang dipakai si kecil. Menampilkan tubuh putih pucat milik Kyungsoo yang jarang terkena sinar matahari. Sayangnya tubuh itu dihiasi dengan banyak lebam kebiruan yang tersebar nyaris disekujur tubuh. Itu adalah _mahakarya_ dari seorang Kim Jongin.

Kyungsoo tumbuh menjadi remaja yang indah di umurnya yang baru menginjak tujuh belas tahun. Rambutnya halus dengan warna kelam sehitam langit malam yang menenangkan. Kulitnya sangat putih karena nyaris tak pernah terpapar sinar matahari. Tubuhnya begitu ramping, perutnya kecil dan bahunya sempit, bahkan jika dibandingkan dengan Jane yang notabenenya adalah seorang wanita, Kyungsoo jauh terlihat lebih rapuh. Bibir berisinya berbentuk hati dengan warna yang begitu menggoda. Sementara tubuhnya terlihat indah dengan bahu sempit dan kulit mulusnya jika saja tidak dihiasi beberapa lebam hasil perbuatan Jongin.

Kyungsoo sudah lupa bagaimana rupa ibu dan ayahnya. Yang masih ia ingat hanyalah bahwa sosok Kim Jongin bukan ayah kandungnya. Jongin hanyalah orang gila yang menyiksanya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Kyungsoo hanya tau bahwa Jongin membenci sang ibu. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Jongin begitu membenci dirinya dan kedua orang tuanya.

"Aku suka mendengar jeritan sakitmu.." Jongin menyeringai, kemudian beralih mengambil satu benda lagi yang tadi ia bawa bersamaan dengan tali dari dalam laci.

"Hiks... nghh.. t..tidak..." kepala kecil Kyungsoo menggeleng lemah. Tangannya memberontak sekuat tenaga hingga tali besar itu menggores pergelangan tangannya. Namun ikatan pria yang lebih besar benar-benar kuat dan ia menyerah karena itu sangat sia-sia.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo menatap nanar kearah benda yang dibawa Jongin. Sebuah _vibrator_ dengan ukuran besar akan mengoyak lubangnya,

 _lagi_.

"Ini adalah hukuman bagi anak nakal sepertimu sayang."

Tanpa persiapan atau penetrasi sama sekali Jongin memasukan salah satu _sex toy_ tersebut ke lubang Kyungsoo yang belum sembuh sepenuhnya. Pria dibawahnya menjerit keras, namun tak banyak memberontak akibat kodisi tubuh yang kurang memadai.

"Angghhhh... hiks.. a..ap..appo.." Kyungsoo menggumam di sela isakannya. Hole-nya terasa dirobek menjadi dua. Sangat perih hingga membuat Kyungsoo berpikir bahwa mati akan lebih baik. Tubuhnya sakit, sekujur tubuhnya terasa nyaris remuk.

 _Kenapa Jongin selalu menyakitinya?_

Jongin sudah siap dengan sebuah remote kecil di tangan. Ia memencet tombol level maksimal untuk getaran _vibrator_ yang tertanam di dalam lubang Kyungsoo. Ia suka melihat tubuh lemah itu terlonjak-lonjak tak berdaya dibawahnya.

Jongin menjauh dari ranjang Kyungsoo, tak lupa menyingkirkan piring sisa makanan Kyungsoo. Ia menghampiri _handycam_ yang sudah dihubungkan dengan tripod di depan ranjang. Pria itu memang sengaja menyiapkan handycam atau terkadang sebuah camera untuk mengabadikan moment yang menurutnya sangat indah. Dimana Kyungsoo akan terbaring lemah di tempat tidur dengan keadaan begitu mengenaskan. Foto atau video inilah yang nanti akan dikirimkan langsung kepada Krystal jika ia sedang berada dalam mood 'balas dendamnya'.

Jongin menghidupkan mode rekam. Membiarkan benda itu menangkap bagaimana pasrahnya tubuh Kyungsoo dihentak oleh vibrator yang dipasangkan Jongin. Pria berkulit tan itu kembali ke tempat semula, menarik tubuh kecil Kyungsoo yang bergetar ke dalam pelukannya.

Yang lebih kecil masih setia terisak, kepala bersurai hitamnya bersandar pasrah di pundak yang lebih besar, "Harusnya kau mendengar perkataanku.." Jongin mengusap pelan pipi halus berhiaskan ruam kemerahan itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"S..engh..ah.. sa...kit.. hh.. ahh.." kedua tangan Kyungsoo yang terikat hanya bisa meremas kemeja Jongin. Ia tak sanggup lagi untuk sekedar memberontak.

"Cium aku dan aku akan melepaskan benda itu."

Yang lebih kecil hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah, apapun asalkan benda aneh itu tak lagi berada dalam tubuhnya. Benda semacam itu adalah sesuatu yang paling dihindari oleh si kecil. Dia selalu merasa trauma tiap kali Jongin menyiksanya dengan benrda-benda asing yang tak pernah ia tahu namanya.

Dengan susah payah kepalanya mencoba mendekat kearah wajah Jongin.

Kyungsoo dapat merasakan napas hangat pria yang lebih besar menerpa permukaan kulit wajahnya. Napas saling beradu, begitupun dengan pandangan. Yang satu dengan pandangan memohon dan penuh air matanya, sementara yang lebih dominan punya pandangan menusuk dan tajam khas diktatornya. Nyaris sedikit lagi bibir mereka bersentuhan, yang lebih besar malah lebih dulu menarik surai hitam Kyungsoo menjauh.

"Dasar pelacur. Sebegitu mudahnya kau jika diperintahkan untuk berbuat seperti itu. Kau sangat menjijikan." Jongin menghempaskan tubuh kyungsoo kembali ke ranjang. Yang lebih kecil hanya bisa memelik kecil ketika vibrator di lubangnya terhentak semakin dalam.

"Nikmati benda itu di dalam tubuhmu." Jongin menyeringai. Ia pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang nyaris pingsan dan tubuhnya yang dalam kondisi terbuka.

Bibir itu bergetar, menggumamkan dua kata yang bahan tak bisa diucapkannya dengan lancar,

"M..Maaf.. A..ap..appa.."

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul lima sore dan Jane baru selesai dengan ritual mandinya. Wanita cantik itu dengan santai berjalan keluar dari kamar dengan pakaian rumahan serta handuk kecil yang kerap ia pakai untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah—Jane tidak terbiasa dengan _hairdryer_. Rasa lapar memaksanya untuk mengubah arah haluan, tadinya ia berniat berleha-leha menonton siaran TV lokal untuk memaksimalkan _free day work_ nya. Tapi mungkin itu akan ia lakukan setelah mengambil beberapa camilan dari dalam kulkas.

Ketika ia kembali, ia mendapati Jongin yang tengah bersandar pada sofa dengan satu lengan yang menutupi kedua mata. Pria tampan itu nampak begitu lelah.

 _Lelah dengan kehidupan bodoh ini._

Wanita itu duduk di sebelahnya tanpa rasa takut. Jane sudah terlalu lama mengabdi pada keluarga KIM sejak ia berumur 12 tahun, tepatnya saat itu ia diangkat oleh Laura untuk menjadi salah satu tangan kanan KIM, dan ia merasa jika KIM sudah seperti keluarga baginya. Begitupun dengan pria di sebelahnya.

Meski belum lama ia menjadi orang kepercayaan Jongin, tapi rasanya entah kenapa ia bisa begitu sayang pada pria yang satu itu. bukan sayang dalam artian cinta, tapi lebih kepada rasa sayang sebagai kakak. Jongin terlihat tegas, kuat, ambisius, dan penuh percaya diri. Tapi dari sudut pandang Jane, ia masih kerap kali menemukan sisi lain dari pria itu.

Jongin bagaikan gunung es. Orang-orang hanya akan melihat bagian atas dari gunung es dan dengan mudah mengatakan bahwa itu gunung es yang kecil, padahal mereka tak tahu apa yang ada di baliknya, apa yang ada di dalam lautan sebenarnya lebih dari itu. Jongin juga manusia, maka dia juga punya sisi lemah. Ada kalanya pria itu akan berkeluh kesah pada Jane bagai anak umur lima tahun dan Jane tak masalah akan itu. Jane akan selalu terbuka untuk Jongin.

"Terjadi sesuatu?" Jane membuka suara.

Si pria mengeleng samar.

"Maaf tidak membuatkanmu makanan, aku harus kembali ke mansion KIM karena Nyonya Laura membutuhkanku. Apa kau makan dengan baik?"

"Ya."

"Benarkah?"

Hening sejenak, "Sebenarnya, tidak juga.."

Jane mendengus sebal, bagaimana Jongin bisa tidak makan seharian selain selembar roti berselai nanas dipagi hari? "Aku akan membuatkanmu sesuatu.."

Jane nyaris bangkit, tapi Jongin mencegahnya dengan menangkap lengan wanita itu cepat,

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak lapar.."

"Uh, oke.."

Wanita cantik blasteran itu tak lagi berniat membuka suara. Ia mengabaikan Jongin yang masih terpejam, tapi lengannya tak lagi menutupi kedua matanya.

"Bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo? Apa dia makan dengan baik? Kuharap kau memberikan makanan yang sudah aku titipkan pada Pak Lee tadi siang. Aku tau kau tidak suka makanan siap saji, tapi kuharap kau memakannya karena aku benar-benar tidak sempat kembali kesini."

Jongin melirik Jane sekilas dari sudut matanya, pria itu mendengus pelan, "Aku heran kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau begitu kerap mengungkit masalah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo ini, Kyungsoo itu, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?" Jongin menyela tak senang.

Jane balas mendesah pelan, lelah akan sikap bebal Jongin, "Bukan seperti itu Jongin. Apa kau pernah berpikir sekali saja tentang anak itu? apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu hanyalah menyiksa, menyiksa, dan menyiksa anak itu? sampai kapan? Sampai anak itu lelah akan kehidupan? Itu yang kau inginkan? Sejujurnya aku benar-benar menyayangkan itu. Kyungsoo sangat indah, aku benar-benar terpukau dengan sosoknya yang manis dan lembut. Tapi dia terlalu rapuh bagai gelas kaca yang kau isi dengan balok-balok kecil es dan kemudian kau tumpahi dengan air panas. Dia sudah pecah Jongin. Berpikirlah akan hati dan tubuhnya yang lemah.."

"Apa sejak dulu aku peduli dengan itu?" Jongin menatap sinis. Ditegakkannya tubuhnya angkuh bagai beton berlapis baja, tatapannya nyalang menantang Jane dengan segala arogansi yang dia punya.

"Baiklah.." Jane ambil suara, "—aku tidak memaksamu sebagaimana keinginanku. Tapi cobalah berubah, dan kau akan melihat bunga mekar yang indah dalam diri Kyungsoo.." Jane tersenyum tipis.

"Sebenarnya apa maksudmu melakukan semua ini?"

"Hanya mencoba menyadarkanmu bahwa menjadi orang baik akan membuatmu bahagia."

"Menjadi orang baik hanya membuatku diacuhkan, terbuang, dan dihianati.." Jongin menjawab dalam. Pria itu bangkit setelahnya tanpa suara.

Kekeraskepalaan Jongin benar-benar hal yang sulit ditembus, butuh waktu yang tepat dan kesabaran ekstra bagi Jane untuk membuat pria itu mau menurut padanya.

"Aku belum mengunjungi Kyungsoo, kira-kira apa yang sedang dia lakukan?" Jane tersenyum membayangkan sosok manis Kyungsoo dengan pipi bersemu akan menyambutnya dengan gagapnya yang lucu.

.

.

.

Salah satu hal yang tak ingin Jane dapati adalah yang seperti ini. Dimana ketika ia membuka kamar kedap suara tersebut, ia akan dihadiahi pemandangan memilukan dari atas ranjang. Sosok Kyungsoo yang begitu lemah terbaring tanpa kesadaran dengan sebuah vibrator yang masih berada dalam lubang si kecil.

Jane membekap mulutnya pelan, kerap kali menahan tangis saat melihat sosok itu begitu rapuh, dengan jejak air mata yang mengering, pipi berbalur lebam yang merusak keindahannya, begitupun dengan kondisi tubuh yang begitu memprihatinkan.

Wanita itu segera bergegas menuju ranjang, tanpa basa-basi melepas tali dengan permukaan kasar itu dari tangan ranting Kyungsoo. Tak lupa ia menarik benda asing dari dalam lubang si kecil, menimbulkan reaksi tak nyaman dari wajah terlelap di bawahnya. Setelah itu Jane melepas kemeja putih yang tak terkancing itu dari tubuh Kyungsoo dan menggantinya dengan selimut sementara ia pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mengisi air hangat ke dalam bahthup.

Selagi menunggu air penuh, Jane mengambil handphonenya dari dalam saku celana training yang ia kenakan. Jari panjang itu mengetik pesan singkat pada sang penerima.

 _ **To: Jongin Kim**_

 _ **Jongin...**_

Dua dua menit kemudian Jongin membalas pesan dari Jane. Pria itu nampak tak senang bahkan tanpa melihat ekspresinya secara langsung sekalipun.

 _ **From: Jongin Kim**_

 _ **Ada apa? kau mengganggu pekerjaanku**_

Jane mendengus bosan,

 _ **To: Jongin Kim**_

 _ **Segera ke kamar Kyungsoo dalam dua menit. Jika kau masih bercinta dengan kursi kerjamu aku akan benar-benar marah dan tak ingin berbicara denganmu selama sebulan penuh..**_

Ancaman terbaik. Itu akan selalu membuat Jongin melakukan apapun untuknya. Pria tinggi itu paling tak bisa jika harus didiamkan oleh Jane. Well, Jane adalah salah satu tangan kanan terbaik tanpa pengganti bagi Kim Jongin, dan tanpa Jane, maka seluruh aspek penting dalam kesehariannya akan jadi benar-benar berantakan.

Karena tak lagi ada balasan, Jane tau jika Jongin mungkin sudah akan menuju kemari.

Benar saja, ketika ia selesai dengan bathup dan melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi, ia sudah mendapati pintu kamar terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Jongin dengan kemeja hitam polos dan celana bahan beserta sandal rumahannya. Glamour dalam balutan sederhana.

"Apa kau benar-benar sedang suka merepotkanku hari ini?"

Jane diam, ia memilih melirik sosok kecil yang terbalut selimut lembut di ranjang, otomatis Jongin ikut menuju arah pandangan Jane.

"Apa?" Jongin bertanya dengan pandangan datar.

"Angkat Kyungsoo dan bersihkan tubuhnya. Aku sudah mengisi air hangat kedalam bathup.."

"Ap—"

"Berhenti melakukan protes dan lakukan!" Titah si wanita tanpa penolakan.

Jongin hanya bisa menampilkan raut tak percaya bercampur setengah shock. Mungkin pria itu berpikir jika Jane sudah sedikit miring. Seumur hidupnya, Jongin tak pernah melakukan hal seperti ini. disebut apa itu? Treatment? Memanjakan? Yang benar saja!

"Jangan coba-coba menenggelamkan anak itu karena aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu jika kau melakukannya."

Jane menyeringai, lengannya bertumpu di depan dada disilangkan, jari-jari panjang nan lentik setia mengusap lengan padatnya, seolah memberi kode pada Jongin bahwa lengan seorang wanita juga bisa mematahkan leher seseorang.

Yang lebih tinggi bergidik ngeri, meski wanita, Jane adalah penggemar MMA dan Jongin cukup sayang dengan lehernya yang berharga.

"Terserah.." Jongin menggeram pelan.

"Bagus.. aku harus membuat beberapa laporan.. lakukan itu dengan benar dan aku akan sangat senang.." Jane berbalik pergi tanpa kata, meninggalkan Jongin seorang diri yang tengah frustasi akan hal apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Mungkin pepatah _'cepat mengerjakan, cepat selesai'_ akan Jongin gunakan kali ini. Semakin cepat dia melakukan apa yang Jane perintahkan, semakin cepat pula ia bisa keluar dari sini dan kembali bercinta dengan tugas kantornya yang setia menunggu.

Dengan kuat ia sibak selimut yang membalut tubuh kecil remaja dibaliknya, menampilkan tubuh polos tanpa perlindungan apapun yang berhiaskan lebam kebiruan yang tak kunjung menghilang. Ia angkat tubuh kecil itu ala bridal setelah melepaskan borgol yang melingkar di salah satu kaki si kecil, membiarkan surai Kyungsoo bersandar di pundaknya yang lebar. Aroma lembut lavender menyapa saraf _olfaktori_ miliknya, mengantarkan friksi aneh menenangkan pikiran. Ia suka bagaimana aroma lembut itu merasuk memenuhi ruang kosong di kepalanya.

Saat ia masuk ke kamar mandi yang sengaja tidak ditutup pintunya oleh Jane, ia mendapati bathup yang dimaksud, dan secara perlahan menurunkan tubuh kecil itu hingga terendam, membiarkan kepalanya bersandar di tepian bathup dalam air hangat berisi wewangian lavender yang menguar ke seluruh penjuru kamar mandi. Jadi ini alasan aroma tubuh Kyungsoo berbau lavender? Jongin memang tak pernah tau dan tak pernah mau tau tentang anak ini. Ia hanya akan menyiksanya hingga puas dan pada akhirnya Jane-lah yang akan membereskan semua kekacauan yang telah ia perbuat.

Jongin mengambil sebuah sabun cair yang lagi-lagi beraroma lavender. Ia menggulung lengan kemeja hitamnya hingga sebatas siku, lalu pelan-pelan mengambil tangan ranting Kyungsoo dari balik air, mengusapnya dengan sabun cair yang telah ia tuangkan ke telapak tangan.

"Kecil sekali.." ucapnya monolog. Jongin baru menyadarinya sejauh ini, jika dibandingkan dengan tangannya yang besar, tangan kyungsoo terlihat begitu kecil, bahkan ibu jari anak itu sama besarnya dengan jari manis Jongin.

Sebuah pergerakan kecil menyedarkan Jongin, kelopak mata berbulu panjang itu terbuka pelan menampilkan manik bulat sewarna malam yang begitu memikat hati. Satu detik setelahnya manik besar itu membola, nampak terkejut akan kehadiran sosok lain di depan mata. Mungkin karena terkejut, Kyungsoo refleks menghempaskan tangan Jongin yang masih memegang lengannya, berniat memberontak, tapi malah berujung dengan kaki kecilnya yang tergelincir pelan dalam bathup hingga membuat seluruh tubunya tenggelam dalam air.

"YAK!" Jongin panik, buru-buru mengangkat tubuh kecil itu sebelum si pemilik mati kehabisan nafas dan kemudian ia juga akan kehabisan nafas karena Jane akan mencekiknya karena hal ini.

Lengan besarnya melingkari perut ramping sosok di depannya yang tengah mengatur napas dan rasa shock yang masih menguasai. Napas keduanya beradu, menciptakan udara panas yang menyatu diantara wajah keduanya yang berjarak tak lebih dari setengah jengkal tangan. Jongin mengabaikan kemejanya yang basah, ia bahkan membiarkan jemari kecil itu bertahan di pundaknya yang kokoh.

"Bodoh.." Jongin mendengus, menatap wajah di depannya yang terlihat masih mencoba mengatur napas.

"A..appa.." Kyungsoo bergumam, mata bulatnya menatap ragu kearah wajah tampan yang begitu dekat dari wajahnya.

Sementara pria yang lebih tua terpaku, menatap figur indah di depannya. Titik-titik air yang menetes dari ujung-ujung rambut yang lebih kecil seolah menghipnotis secara perlahan. Bibir merah menggoda yang kini tampak mengkilat itu bergetar pelan, entah karena rasa takut, atau hawa dingin udara kamar mandi.

Merasa seperti orang bodoh, Jongin melepaskan rangkulannya dari perut ramping tersebut dan membiarkan Kyungsoo kembali pada posisi semula. Ia lanjut mengusap beberapa bagian tubuh Kyungsoo tanpa suara setelahnya.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam dan menunduk, tak berani bertanya ada apa gerangan Jongin mau repot-repot memandikannya seperti ini. Kerterkejutannya tak berhenti sampai disitu, ia memekik kecil ketika jongin mengangkatnya dari bathup dan membiarkanya berdiri dibawah guyuran shower, membiarkan wajahnya berhadapan dengan sosok tinggi Jongin.

"A..appa.. k..kau b..basah.." Kyungsoo menggumam pelan.

Bagaimana mungkin Jongin merelakan tubuh keringnya ikut terguyur air shower? Apa setelah ini pria itu akan marah dan menghukum Kyungsoo lagi?

Kepala kecilnya mendongak, menemukan wajah Jongin yang terlihat begitu memesona dengan aliran kecil air yang berasal dari air shower, turun menuju leher jenjangnya dan menyatu ke dalam kemeja hitam basah yang kini telah menempel sempurna pada tubuh pria itu. Pipinya bersemu merah ketika Jongin balas menatapnya.

Jongin tak segera menjawab, ia hanya diam dan memilih mengusap beberapa bagian tubuh Kyungsoo yang masih meninggalkan sisa-sisa busa sabun. Setelahnya pria itu mematikan shower dan mengambil sebuah bathrobe yang tergantung tak jauh dari tempatnya, lalu melapisi tubuh Kyungsoo dengan benda putih tersebut.

"Pergi ke ranjang dan duduk dengan tenang di sana.." Jongin memberi perintah dan mendapat anggukan patuh dari si kecil.

Pria yang lebih tinggi keluar dari kamar tanpa kata. Kyungsoo mengira pria itu tak akan kembali lagi, jadi ia hanya terdiam duduk di tepian ranjang dengan jari yang saling dimainkan. Dimenit kesepuluh, kesadarannya sedikit terhentak ketika ia mendapati Jongin kembali masuk dengan sebuah kotak semi transparant di tangannya.

 _First Aid Box._

Pipi gembilnya merona tipis ketika melihat Appanya sudah beganti pakaian, meski hanya sebuah kemeja lengan panjang berwarna putih dan sebuah jeans belel hitam sederhana, Jongin masihlah terlihat seperti dewa.

"Kemarikan tanganmu.." Jongin berucap dengan nada datar.

Merasa jengah karena yang lebih kecil masih setia berdiam diri, Jongin menarik kedua tangan kecil itu kehadapannya. Ia membuka kotak First Aid di depannya untuk mengambil sebuah salep.

"Engh.." Kyungsoo menggigit bibir karena perih dari pergelangan tangannya yang lecet. Jika boleh jujur, Jongin sedikit terlalu kasar dalam mengoleskan benda dingin tersebut, tapi setidanya dia sudah harus bersyukur karena ini adalah sesuatu yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan.

Semua telah selesai. Jongin kembali menyimpan obatnya, pria itu melangkah kearah lemari coklat besar disamping ranjang. Ia nampak mengambil sebuah kemeja hitam besar dari gantungan. Masih tanpa suara, ia melepas bathrobe Kyungsoo dengan sedikit kasar. Awalnya si kecil nampak menolak dan nyaris menangis karena itu tampak ia akan diapa-apakan lagi oleh pria yang lebih besar. Tapi pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa pasrah karena Jongin adalah sang pengendali.

Kyungsoo pasrah ketika tubuh polosnya dijadikan pemandangan oleh pria yang lebih tua. Mati-matian ia menahan malu meski sesungguhnya Jongin nampak masa bodoh dengan semua itu.

Jongin memakaikan kemeja tersebut pada tubuh kecil di depannya, mengancingkannya hingga atas dan membiarkan si kecil berpakaian tanpa menggunakan celana. Gaya favorite Jongin, ia suka melihat si kecil tenggelam dalam kemeja besar itu, ia suka membiarkan paha mulus si kecil yang berhias lebam kebiruan terekspos bebas memanjakan mata.

Jari besarya meraih dagu Kyungsoo, menariknya pelan hingga wajah keduanya berhadapan.

"Lain kali turuti apa yang aku katakan jika kau tidak ingin berakhir dengan yang seperti tadi pagi. Mengerti?"

Seperti terprogram secara otomatis bagai robot, Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk patuh dengan ekspresi sedih yang sama sekali tak membuat Jongin merasa iba.

"Bagus.."

Kyungsoo hanya diam menatap punggung Jongin yang melangkah pelan dari kamarnya. Ia tersenyum sendu, melirik sebagian pahanya yang tak tertutup apapun kecuali kemeja hitam yang kini ia kenakan.

Meski Jongin adalah orang yang kejam.. meski ia kerap di siksa.. tapi entah kenapa.. ia tak pernah bisa menaruh dendam pada pria itu.

Karena pada dasarnya Kyungsoo adalah sosok yang lembut..

"A..appa...a..ku me..menyaya..ngimu.."

Bisikan itu sunyi. Tenggelam dalam udara kamar yang entah kenapa terasa begitu menyesakkan.

Tanpa ia sadari satu tetes air mata meluncur dari mata bulatnya.

Kyungsoo selalu mengharapkan saat-saat dimana Jongin akan berubah..

Ia masih menunggu..

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

.

.

.

.

HALOHAAAA~ Saya kembali bawa Chapter 3. Sengaja dipanjangin karena udah lama buangeettt ga update, bayar utang gituh.. hehe..

Well, tbh, kenapa saya lama banget ga update, sekitar berapa bulan? 2? 3? 4? haha, Sebenarnya chapter 3 udah selesai setengah bagian dari bulan 7 yang lalu, tapi ga saya lanjutin-lanjutin karena ada banyak faktor. First, kelas 3 SMA adalah masa-masa terburuk saya, tugas, presentasi, kerja kelompok bertebaran bagai bintang dilangit. Second, ga tau kenapa, tiap saya mau lanjutin cerita ini kaya ada rasa takut gituh. Lah, aneh ga sih? Rasanya tuh kaya, ah, takut jelek, ah, takut bikin Kyungsoo kesiksa, takut blah, takut bleh, takut bloh dll~ kebanyakan alasan emang. Tapi serius loh. Rasanya saya selalu takut tiap lanjutin cerita ini, takut ga selesai.. njirrr :v saya bahkan harus ngerombak chapter ini sampe beberapa kali sampe saya puas sama hasilnya. Tapi perasaan tetep jelek gituh #TunjukCeritaDiatas

Jadi aku butuh kritik kalian. Tolong tulis kekurangan yang kalian temukan dari cerita ini supaya aku bisa memperbaiki kekuranganku. Tapi inget! Ga boleh kritik pairing, ga boleh kritik karena BL-nya atau YAOI-nya, ga boleh kritik castnya. Pokoknya kritisi aja alurnya, atau kalimat yang kurang terstruktur, penggunaan kata yang terlalu berulang, kesalahan diksi blah blah blah, atau ceritanya terlalu membosankan, atau yang lain, yang penting saran yang membangun deh ^^b

Maaf ya, baru permulaan aja Kyungsoo-nya sudah menderita.

Dan untuk masalah gagap itu. Saya sengaja bikin Kyungsoo gagap. Karena ya maklumin aja, tekanan fisik+mental selama empat belas tahun harusnya cukup bikin orang jadi sakit jiwa. Dan saya hanya bikin Kyungsoo jadi gagap, berarti saya masih cukup baik kan? #dibakar

Oya, gagap itu bisa disebabkan banyak faktor ya, bisa karena trauma, tekanan mental, lingkungan, dsb..

Tapi tenang aja. Karena FanFic ini bukan sekedar siksa menyiksa, entar bakalan ada juga drama-drama romance ala sinetronnya. XD

Berikan apresiasi anda dalam bentuk review, dan saya akan tetap menulis. Terimakasih.

 _Big Regards,_

 _Chryssans289_

 _01/10/2017_


End file.
